Gold for Monsters & Shimmer Coast Chronicles
by Clever Fox Hound
Summary: A collection of instances in the life of the Lady of Shimmer Coast, the daughter of the Fey, Arihris Nox, romances, and shenanigans in the DnD campaign called Gold for Monsters.
1. Arranged Marriage

"An arranged marriage?" Arihris looked up from the pile of books in front of her.

"_Yes, My Lady,"_

Arihris' mind seemed to hiccup at the words of 'arranged' and 'marriage', the blank look that she gave the woman in front of her caused her to giggle softly.

"A-Are you sure Maribell? This isn't some type of game my father is pulling on me is he?" Maribell stood silently as she looked at the young woman sitting in her plush desk chair.

Normally the woman only showed up to the villa if there was an important event or message or if she was needed at the Pillar of Springs. But the woman's sudden appearance gave Arihris a surprise and the letter she had given her had thrown her completely off. Her father had sent a letter stating her arranged marriage and how Maribell would return in a week's time to Shimmer Coast and escort her to the Nox manor in the Pillar of Spring.

"This is all so sudden…" Arihris trailed off as she read over the letter again. The letter itself was basic, gave little detail into who she would give her hand to.

"I am quite sure that you will be quite fine Lady Arihris," the woman replied.

"Maribell I love how certain you are of this ….I have lived and practically grew up in Shimmer Coast…30 years of ruling solo…it's just a big change…,"Arihris trailed off.

"My Lady, I understand your concerns but you know that Lady Nimue and Lord Seiveril only wants the absolute best for you. You need not worry," Maribell replied.

"I..." Arihris began.

There were no signs or talk about an arranged marriage in and of the letters or missives she had received from her parents or when they visited. It felt so sudden.

"You are right...I'm overthinking it...," Arihris trailed off.

"Shall I inform Lady Nimue and Lord Seiveril of your confirmed arrival for next week?"

"Yes, please," Arihris replied as she gently placed the letter down.

"Anything else, My Lady?" Maribell asked as she bowed slightly.

"At the moment, no. Thank you for personally giving me this letter from my father. Please take care Maribell,"

Maribell bowed before she disappeared into her transportation circle back to the Pillar of Spring.

"An arranged marriage...I suppose it is about that time...," Arihris sighed, almost defeated as her fate had been sealed by a decision she wasn't included in.

It had been decided for her.

She was the Lady of Shimmer Coast but still her duties and responsibilities to her family and from the long lineage of the Shimmer Coast. As a young girl, her Grandmother and Mother mentioned that something like this may happen as she approached maturity. She had at least 15 more years before she would achieve maturity in the eyes of her people, something must have happened to for her father to make such a move.

She leaned back in into her plush chair, deflated that the thought of her mother fawning over her only daughter being married and meticulously going over every detail of her hair, clothing, and makeup before she was even allowed to set foot outside the doors of their manor in the Pillar of Springs.

Letting out another sigh she turned her attention to the sealed envelope neatly placed on top of a pile of unopened mail. The envelope had the seal of the Hunter's Guild pressed into the crimson wax that kept the envelope sealed on its journey from Forge Gardens.

"Not yet...I need a little bit more time," Arihris reached to for the letter her critical eye going over the detailing of the envelope and the seal itself. Becoming a hunter was something she had decided to attempt to do within in means of being the sole ruler of Shimmer Coast. She wanted to explore the rest of the continent, experience the different cities and townsfolk on her own and not with a title attached to her being there.

In a way she wanted freedom, she wanted to experience some type of freedom before the ceremony

Her childhood was filled with happiness and love and all sorts of exciting things but she was also being bred to take over for her mother when she decided to retire. With no qualms against it, Arihris took on the task head first to follow in the footsteps of her grandmother Halanestra and her mother Nimue, to the ruler of Shimmer Coast and maintain its prosperity.

But now...the marriage…

"I'll figure out something," Arihris said as she placed the letter back in its place and stood. She needed to contact Tanis to inform her of her planned departure for a few days.


	2. The Meeting

A week had passed much quicker than what Arihris had expected it to but when her mother and a flurry of maids appeared at the Villa, Arihris was swept away. Her mother meticulously examined the various colors of blue silks, gems, pearls, followed by her hair, shoes, makeup, posture and everything else the woman could think of. While her mother, and her maids dressed her, Arihris' mind was on the sudden reason for her marriage and how it came about.

Her father explained that her that her grandparents were the ones who suggested it, and the bachelor's father became interested, more so than usual. Of course, her father and mother entertained the idea, she had been at Shimmer Coast by herself for many years, it's only natural they would want someone at her side. But there was one detail that eluded her and the conversations she had with her parents, the name of the man she would willingly give her hand to.

"_Arihris_,"

"Yes, father?" Arihris turned her attention to that white haired man who looked lovingly down at her. Her mother and the maids had already returned back to the Pillar of Spring before they had departed for the meeting.

"I appreciate your level-headedness in this situation," he began softly.

"Of course, Grandmother Hala and mother made sure I knew about this since I was a little girl but to actually have it happen now...is so surreal, " Arihris replied.

"It has been some time since they have mentioned that to you, I was sure that you would have forgotten but as usual you have proved me wrong," Seiveril smiled slightly.

"Of course, father," Arihris beamed.

"You've been at the Shimmer Coast alone for 30 years and I apologize for that and I hope that this marriage will eliminate the solitude that you carry, " Seiveril sighed.

"It's quite alright father. I've been too busy with maintaining Shimmer Coast to notice it," Arihris smiled in an attempt to reassure the man. Seiveril smiled and reached forward to take her slender hands into his larger ones.

"You've grown into a smart beautiful woman, strong and determined like your mother. I am proud of you,"

"T-thank you father… "

"You're my miracle child… My darling, beautiful daughter...you know I want nothing but the best for you…," Seiveril replied as he gently and carefully cupped her cheeks with his large hands.

"Yes… I understand," Arihris replied.

"I hope that you go to this meeting with an open mind,"

Of course but...who did you promise my hand to?" Arihris looked at the man with a quizzical stare.

"Oh...I suppose I did leave that bit out," Seiveril said nonchalantly.

"Oh purpose you mean," Arihris corrected.

"Perhaps, but you'll see soon enough,"

She didn't have to wait long, the man gently took her hand and the two vanished from the familiar heat and bright sunny skies of Shimmer Coast to the twilight skies and sweet and cool winds of the Pillar of Spring. The place where they appeared was almost foreign to her but after a moment of gathering her surroundings, she quickly recognized the place. It was the Blooming Cathedral, the home of the Amastacia family.

Within moments of their arrival at thy cathedral, the two were silently escorted to an ornately decorated sitting room with various vases of roses that were in bloom on tables in the room. It was beautiful and the rose scent was heavenly.

Moments later the large dark colored wood doors opened to reveal two men with similar features. Long, ebony-colored hair, striking pale blue eyes, fair skin, tall in their stature, the way the moved radiated authority, refinement, nothing less of a family closely related to the former King Lyrion.

Instantly Arihris and Seiveril stood and bowed to the two men.

"Lord Marden, Lord Aranai," Seiveril began.

"Please, sit," Marden motioned the ornate sofa. Seiveril thanked him and both took their seat as did Marden and Aranai.

Almost immediately the two men began to speak of formalities all while Arihris listened as she would any type of business conversation and occasionally took note of the silent man across from her, she could feel the man's eyes on her. She knew he was studying her with a critical eye, she was of the same plane but different world than he.

She looked away from the two men and momentarily and to the man, his ghostly pale blue eyes slowly met her pale green ones. There was something about the man's eyes that locked her gaze with his, even if she wanted to look away she couldn't.

"Aranai…" Marden began.

"Yes, father," Aranai answered as he turned to look at the man next to him, her trance-like gaze broken.

"Please take Lady Arihris to the courtyard while her father and I speak of the finer details," Marden turned to Aranai. Without a word Aranai stood gracefully and stepped towards Arihris, he leaned down slightly and held out his hand for her to take.

"Your hand…Lady Arihris," Aranai said softly. Arihris glanced at the man's hand before she placed her hands in his, her cheeks slightly tinged red from the simple gesture and the charming smile across his lips.

"T-Thank you," Arihris replied as he helped her to her feet.

"You are most welcome. Shall we?" He began.

"Yes, of course,"


	3. Emeralds

After the meeting at the Blooming Citadel in Pillar of Spring about the arranged marriage, the next events nearly swept Arihris off her balanced feet. The man was to live with her in Shimmer Coast, she had barely had enough time to get to know the man, paired with marriage details, her normal duties as the ruler of Shimmer Coast and just the idea of returning home from Skyfort to have someone other than Dorian and maids waiting for her was foreign to her.

Yet she adjusted her schedule to make time to personally show the man around Shimmer Coast, to give him a footing to go explore whenever he chose to. The first month was spent learning about each other, getting used to one another. The second-month Arihris showed the man around Skyfort, the old castle from the old days that was turned in to government offices for the City.

The third month she began to escort the man around the port city, first it began with the ports and goods that were imported and goods that were being exported. The next month included the numerous food shops and delicacies of Shimmer Coast, foods that didn't exist in the Pillar of Spring and foods that she ate as a child.

The following month consisted of more of the specialty shops, alchemy, runes, trinkets, gems, etc. She wanted to be sure that she covered all the basics shops man so that the man had an idea of what was at the Shimmer Coast and could explore on his own.

On this particular day, the two stopped at one of the popular gem vendors to pay her respects and to update the shop owner of the shipment that had just arrived. The conversation was short and straight to the point as Aranai busied himself with the various gems and the scrolls on what the gems and emeralds could be used for.

"_Lady Arihris, I have a question for you if I may,"_

"Yes of course, what can I do for you Tanelia?," Arihris replied as she signed a document for the woman.

"_Is this your fiancé?"_

Tanelia Erren, one of her mother's oldest contacts and one of the top quality emerald dealers in the Shimmer Coast. Although the woman was an elf there were signs of her age at the corners of her eyes and mouth, the woman seemed to use her gaudy looking jewelry to keep the eye elsewhere, she also had a nasty habit of gossiping.

"Yes he is," Arihris replied with a soft smile. It was forced but she needed to maintain a professional and kind appearance to the woman, otherwise, the woman would contact her mother in an instant

Aranai carefully rolled and placed the scroll back in its rightful place and turned his attention to the two women. Arihris knew that Aranai was near her and could see the woman as she sized up the man as they spoke.

"I didn't know the Lady of Shimmer Coast had such 'refined' and eccentric' tastes. You're practically a dwarf next to him, we all thought you would find someone a little bit more of your height my dear," Tanelia began.

"You were such a wild thing and rough around the edges. I am surprised you've even found a spouse," Tanelia chuckled as she turned her attention to the taller man next to her. Arihris sighed inwardly, the woman always had something to say about her but she knew to bite back her tongue.

"You're not from this plain are you? It figures that she would have to find someone not from Shimmer Coast. We all knew that she wouldn't be able to find a suitable-,"

A chill shot down Arihris spine as she noticed the woman seemed to freeze, and her gaze locked on the man behind her. Arihris couldn't see the look, but the tone in his voice told her enough.

"You are correct. I assume that you don't know who I am, seeing your brazen way of speaking to the Lady of Shimmer Coast, my fiancé," Aranai began.

"E-Excuse me?" the woman seemed to stumble over her words.

"It seems like you're '_mature_' enough to know of the Amastacia family, does that name mean anything to you?"

Arihris could visibly see the woman pale at the mention of the name Amastacia. Of course, she knew, everyone knew of that name, it had been written in the history books, the name itself was nearly royalty.

"I am sure your business is appreciated in Shimmer Coast but I would ask for you to speak to my Lady, my fiancé with more respect and dignity. For someone as _mature _as yourself I am sure you are well aware that gossip is spread by fools and accepted by those who know you are a fool," Aranai began.

The woman balked at the man's words, but Arihris didn't spare a moment of time as she had already dragged the taller man from the shop and began down the streets.

"Aranai—"

"She has enough tongue for ten rows of teeth," Aranais scoffed as he leisurely began down the paved road.

"Aranai you-" She began as she followed after the man, her heels clicked as she tried to keep up with the man's stride.

"Watching that woman think she could make a mockery of you in front of me was deserving enough," He began before she could even finish her sentence.

"Aranai—"Arihris began again and stopped.

"No," the man replied simply as he too stopped.

"All of these relationships that have been built over the years. Relationships that have benefited Shimmer Coast and all of its vendors. Relationships that are important," Arihris began firmly.

"I understand that my love, but I will not change my stance on the matter. Anyone that speaks ill of you deserves what comes to them," Aranai replied firmly and turned to look at the woman a few feet behind him.

"Aranai please," Arihris sighed.

In a few steps, the man was in front of her and smoothly grasped her hand. He placed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand as he held her gaze. Arihris felt as if her breath had been stolen by the simple kiss and his gaze.

"My love…you can protest as much as you want but I will not change my stance on the matter,"

Just as quickly as the words left his mouth that mysterious gaze that held hers was gone as the hand that gently held hers. Arihris sighed softly as he glanced at the man that stood next to her as if nothing had happened. Another sigh slipped from between her lips.

"At least…don't be as harsh," Arihris said softly as she ran a hand through her hair.

"No promises," Aranai replied.

"Aranai, please," Arihris pleaded.

"_We shall see,"_


	4. Adoration

It had been nearly seven months since Aranai had moved from the Pillar of Spring to Shimmer Coast, with all of the renovations to accommodate the man were all complete there was a brief respite for the two to have time together.

Aranai had arrived at the Azure Villa during the winter season and was now in full swing of the autumn season, the weather remained warm and the sun's rays continued to bear down on the city.

The soft and cool breeze gave the people of the city relief and carried the scent of the salty sea and the sweet scent of roses from the expanded garden now filled with roses that bloomed and continued to bloom despite the heat. The roses were an important piece to the renovation of the villa to accommodate the man and beautiful addition to the Azure Villa.

"These roses are beautiful," Arihris commented as she carefully sipped her chilled tea.

"They are from my mother's garden. My mother was…is the high priestess of the goddess Chantea," Aranai began.

"Your entire family is amazing, you know that right? " Arihris sighed.

"Your father is one of the five heroes that practically saved the world. Your older brother is the Captain of the Thorn Guard, your younger brother is set to become the next archmage and your sisters are both priestesses of the Goddess Chantea and your mother, The High Priestess of Chantea…" Arihris trailed off as the man had a small smile on his lips.

"And you will soon be the Lord of Shimmer Coast one of the most prosperous cities in the Empire,"

"I see that you purposely left out the most important piece my dear," Aranai began.

"And that is?" Arihris arched an eyebrow.

"I am soon to be married to the smart and beautiful woman that rules one of the most prosperous cities on this plain, the Lady of Shimmer Coast, you, my dear," Aranai replied as he took the woman's hand placed a kiss on her knuckles. With a blush on her cheeks, Arihris smiled.

"You flatter me Aranai,"

"I'm wounded that you would think my words are not sincere," Aranai chuckled.

"You do have a way with words, I'm quite certain you've easily talked the trousers off of a noble and had them relinquish their gold to you just for show, " Arihris laughed jokingly, Aranai smirked.

"My dear, you flatter me," The man said before he sipped his tea, Arihris sighed with a smile on her lips.

"Please continue to tell me about your mother, " she began and focused all of her attention on him.

She loved when he told her stories about his family, his childhood, and mishaps with his siblings, adventures or just idle chat.

She had grown up without siblings, she was the only child in her family due to complications, her parents always called her their miracle child.

"Your mother is the High Priestess of the Goddess Chantea…now I understand where your love of roses come from," Arihris began "These roses completely outshine the roses here at Shimmer Coast," Arihris extended a hand and gently touched one of the roses.

"Yes, these roses are very different than the ones here at Shimmer Coast. These are Everbloom roses, they are in a permanent bloom. I haven't seen any wither away, but I'm sure they will at some point," Aranai commented as he sipped his drink.

"I see…and your mother?" Arihris questioned. Aranai glanced at the woman and smiled slightly, for a split second Arihris saw a change in the man's demeanor.

_Melancholy?_

"My mother has been missing for 10 years," Aranai replied.

"Missing? Haven't—"Arihris began as worry began to build in her chest for the man. Aranai shook his head slightly and gently took her hand.

"She is fine…" Aranai softly squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"She told me and I believe her," Aranai replied simply.

"She told you?"

Aranai nodded, he turned his attention from the woman and to the roses next to him.

"These roses are my gateway to her…" Aranai began as he used his other hand to gently touch the blossomed rose.

"I see…I don't fully understand but as long as you are content, I am content as well," Arihris replied.

"Thank you. I can't wait for you to meet her. She would love you," Aranai commented.

"You think so? I'm nothing special," Arihris replied meekly.

"Oh, but you are my dear," Aranai said as he stood and motioned for her to stand as well. A soft blush crept across her cheeks and to the tips of her ears as she stood, he gently pulled her into his embrace, a hand cupped her cheek and an arm around her waist.

"You flatter me too much…" Arihris whispered. He carefully brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, slightly parting her lips.

"You deserve more my love...I will say, for the time we've spent with each other I find myself falling in love with you more and more," Aranai began, his voice barely above a whisper, his sharp but gentle blue eyes were slightly hooded as he gazed down at her. Gently he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and then cupped it.

"Aranai...," The blush deepened as she looked she pushed her cheek into his larger hand. A soft chuckle came from him as he tilted her chin up to look at him.

"I am catastrophically in love with you Arihris,"

Her words were lost as he leaned down, she on the balls of her feet, sealed their lips in a heated kiss, he slotted her body against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A deep moan rumbled in his chest as she deepened the kiss, a hand slid from the middle of her back and to the plush of her rear as she pressed herself harder against him.

_Ahem…_

Hesitantly the two broke from the kiss, Aranai focused on the person that hat interrupted them as Arihris buried her head in the man's chest with a sigh.

"Lady Arihris, Lord Aranai, I apologize for the interruption but Lady Arihris your carriage back to Skyfort is ready,"

"T-Thank you, Dorian," Arihris replied softly. "I'll be there momentarily,"

"Yes, of course, My Lady," Dorian replied curtly. He bowed and took his leave.

"What impeccable timing," Aranai commented and sighed.

"He does that… But Aranai… I lo-" Arihris began. The man placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Only when you're ready…." He trailed off as he looked down at her, his eyes half hooded.

Seven months into their arranged marriage the elven man had already confessed his love for her that had her taken aback.

Silently she studied his features before she stood on the tips of her toes and gingerly pressed her lips to his again. He hungrily responded to the kiss but hesitantly broke the kiss between them.

"You will not make it back to Skyfort if you keep this up my dear," his voice husky.

"You're right," Arihris said as she reluctantly stepped away from him and cleared her throat.

"Come, let me send you off," Aranai held out his hand for her to take.

Without hesitation, Arihris took his hand and allowed him to guide her to the entrance of the Villa. Dorian opened the door and bowed as the two walked out to the street and to the carriage. Instead of the carriage man, Aranai helped her into the carriage and before the carriage left Arihris leaned out of the carriage and kissed him just as hungrily as he did to her moments before.

"_I am catastrophically in love with you too Aranai," _Arihris whispered as she gently cupped his cheek. He placed a hand over hers for a moment before he moved it to his lips and placed a quick kiss on to her knuckles and to the ring on her finger.

"I'll be home later tonight," Arihris smiled, her cheeks stained a rosy color.

_"I'll be waiting,"_

Arihris smiled again at the man before she turned to the driver of the carriage.

"To Skyfort, please, " Arihris ordered.


	5. Family

"I apologize for the unannounced visit Lord Aranai," a white-haired man began as he followed Aranai to a sitting room off the larger dining hall.

"Nonsense, you are welcomed here as you please Lord Nox. I am sure Arihris would be ecstatic to learn of your arrival," Aranai replied as he motioned for the man to sit.

"Thank you, I assume that you are enjoying your time here Lord Aranai," Seiveril nodded before he took his seat across from the man. Aranai sat down as well, within moments Dorian had a set of transparent blue teacups in front of the two men with freshly brewed tea.

"Thank you, Dorian, "Seiveril nodded to the blond haired man.

"You have my thanks as well,"Aranai also thanked the man. With a silent bow Dorian was out of the sitting room.

"To answer your initial question, I am enjoying my time here," Aranai began.

"I apologize that Lady Arihris is not here to welcome you, I am sure she would love to see you,"

"No need for apologies. I assure you that she knows of my arrival, I wanted to come here before traveling to Skyfort," Seiveril replied.

"I see...then what can I do for you or is this a courteous check in?" Aranai questioned, Seiveril nodded with a curt smile.

"I normally check in on Arihris towards the end of the year and since you are now staying with her, I wanted to check in on you as well,"

"I see…"

There was a brief silence between the two men before Seiveril spoke.

"I can see that there have been many renovations and the many inclusions of the Everbloom roses to the villa," Seiveril began.

"Naturally, you know the meaning behind them and how important they are to me and my family," Aranai replied as he took a teacup from the table.

"Of course, it's a beautiful addition," Seiveril commented before he took a sip of his drink. Aranai watched the white-haired man across from him, he knew little about the man beside basic appearances and knew that his father respected the man enough to agree to the marriage himself and Arihris.

But there was something about the man, an aura that the man exuded that made Aranai curious and assumed that his father knew more than he let on.

"I will not mince my words, my Lord-" Seiveril began.

"You are worried," Aranai commented.

"I am. She is my only child, how could I not be?" Seiveril began "She is young and still has much to learn,"

"I understand your concerns Lord Nox, but I can assure you that I am completely in love and devoted to Arihris," Aranai replied.

The man across from him sighed softly before he took a sip of his tea, his pale green eyes, flawless skin, expression stoic but beneath it all Aranai could see the worry the man had for his daughter.

"I assure you whatever you may have heard about me, I fully intend to keep Arihris miles away from whatever may come and will protect her with my life," Aranai continued.

"But will you be able to stop her from getting into harm's way?" Seiveril asked, his pale green eyes locked with Aranai's ghostly blue ones.

"I wouldn't allow her to do such a thing that would put herself in harm's way," Aranai replied confidently, he loved her and would do anything to keep her safe from harm.

"You may not "allow" her to do something but that will not stop her," Seiveril sipped his tea and placed the teacup and saucer down onto the table.

"Please…elaborate," Aranai said more carefully than intended.

"If you truly intend to keep her from harm's way then you must be willing to use force otherwise nothing will stop her," Seiveril began as he stood, Aranai stood as well.

"She may seem inconspicuous at first but she has her mother's unwavering stubbornness that's nearly unstoppable. Once her mind is set she will follow through with it," Seiveril chuckled.

"I see. I have yet to experience that," Aranai nodded.

"In time you will," Seiveril said as he turned his attention towards the entrance to the sitting room and to the man that silently stood near the door.

"Now that I am aware of it, I must say that you have piqued my curiosity," Aranai replied entertained by the woman's hidden stubbornness streak. Seiveril chuckled a bit before he cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"If any issues arise whatever it may be, please do not hesitate to call for me as soon as possible," Seiveril began firmly as he held the man's gaze.

"I am quite certain that we should be able to handle whatever may arise, but I will definitely keep that in mind,"

Seiveril looked over the dark haired man before he sighed and nodded in agreement, there was nothing he could do or say even if he wanted to.

"Of course, if you will excuse me Lord Amastacia," Seiveril bowed slightly and exited from the room.

Aranai watched silently as the man left the room, a small smirk on his lips at the thought of his future wife's stubbornness and her mysterious father.

* * *

"Lady Arihris…. Lord Seiveril Nox, " one of Arihris assistants said as they entered and bowed.

"Thank you Fenluan,"Arihris thanked the red-haired Dwarven woman. The woman nodded and exited the room as Seiveril entered the woman's office.

"Father! I'm so happy to see you," Arihris smiled as she stood and happily walked over to the man with her arms wide open.

"Arihris, my darling child are you well?" Seiveril smiled as he welcomed her into his arms.

"I'm doing well father, how is mother?" Arihris asked as she looked up at the man.

"She is well. She has caught somewhat of a cough but other than that she is well," Seiveril replied and brushed a bit of the woman's bang from her face. "Let me get a good look at you,"

"Father, I said that I am well but fine," Arihris stepped away from the man and held out her arms to her side, she began to turn. Seiveril chuckled a bit as he watched the woman humor him.

"It seems like your hair is on it's way to being white," Seiveril noted.

"Yeah...I'm not sure what's causing it to change. I don't have any additional stress than usual," Arihris sighed.

"Perhaps you'll take on my look now," Seiveril commented.

"I like my ebony hair," Arihris replied as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Seiveril sighed exacerbated as she turned back to her desk.

"My own child doesn't even want to take on my features, she doesn't love me," Seiveril feigned sadness as she followed after her.

"Oh come now father," Arihris smiled. "_What can I do for you, Father?"_


	6. To Forge Gardens

"_You do know Lord Seiveril and Lady Nimue would be opposed to this, Lady Arihris,"_  
"Of course they would be but I've already set my mind to it and will follow through with it," Arihris explained to the older elf.  
"And what of Chief Tesfaye? Lord Amastacia?"  
"I've already mentioned it to Tanis…but Aranai…." Arihris trailed off. Dorian noticed the woman's hesitation, he had seen it many times before.  
"You haven't told him yet have you?"  
"I don't know how to approach the situation. We've been engaged for nearly a year and…"  
"You have yet to approach the topic even whilst knowing about your plans for nearly a year and a half. My lady—" Dorian started.

Arihris crossed her arms as she looked at the man, he was right, she had already planned on traveling to Forge Gardens nearly a year ago. But now things were different, she was engaged now and being away from Shimmer Coast for more than a few weeks would cause a firm scolding from her mother.

She knew she should have mentioned her plans to Aranai, let alone her mother.

"I-I see your point Dorian," Arihris sighed.  
"Lord Amastacia is your future husband and does have a right to know and to voice his opinions on the matter, Dorian started again.  
"_I have the right to know what?"_  
Arihris and Dorian turned their attention to the man, Dorian bowed slightly as Arihris placed a piece of stray hair behind her ear.  
"Arihris," Aranai began as he entered the room. Arihris glanced at Dorian, who glanced at her and back to the man that approached them.  
"What is it?" Aranai asked firmly. Dorian stood silently his eyes closed, Arihris sighed quietly before she spoke.  
"I am…traveling to Forge Gardens soon,"  
"Alone?" Aranai questioned.  
"Yes,"  
"For?" Aranai continued to question her. Arihris hesitated and he noticed.  
"Dorian, if you would please give the Lady and I a moment to ourselves?" Aranai glanced at the silent man.  
"Of course my Lord, My Lady," Dorian bowed and exited from the sitting room and closed the door behind him. Aranai kept his attention focused on Arihris and studied her every movement.  
"You're going to Forge Gardens for?" Aranai questioned.  
"I…I want to travel before the ceremony," Arihris replied bluntly as she looked up at the man.  
"This doesn't sound like leisure travel, darling," Aranai countered.  
"It may be, but I've already decided on this months prior. I just didn't know how to approach the subject," Arihris continued. Again, she could see the man's eyes as they roamed over her form as he searched for a sign that told him differently in her features.  
"Despite being the Head of Shimmer Coast?" Aranai questioned.  
"Yes," Arihris replied firmly. Again, he silently studied her.  
"There's nothing that will change your mind is there?" Aranai questioned.  
"No,"

Aranai sighed softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her into his embrace. She hesitated a second before she buried her face into the man's chest and hugged the man back.

"Your determination is admirable darling, but you should have told me about this sooner nor should you be afraid to tell me anything," Aranai said as he cupped her face with both of his hands, slightly squishing her cheeks. Arihris pouted.  
"If you would have said otherwise, I would have gone anyway," Arihris pouted as the man continued to squish her cheeks.  
"I know you would have. Your stubbornness amazes me," He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"I like to think that it's one of my best features," Arihris said with a grin. The man chuckled as he rubbed a thumb over her bottom lip.  
"Careful now darling, you'll push me to do something drastic,"  
"Like what? Confine me to the bedroom and restrain me to the bed?" Arihris giggled.  
"That sounds like an excellent plan," A small devilish grin spread across the man's lips as he continued to look down at the woman.  
"You wouldn't,"  
"I have considered it, " the man replied and sealed their lips together in a searing kiss.

Slowly, hesitantly they pulled back from the kiss and silently and lovingly gazed at each other. A small smile spread across the man's lips as he gently brushed away her bangs that hid part of her face.

"I love you..." he whispered.

"I love you too," the smaller woman replied and smiled.

"…Let me take you to Forge Gardens..." Aranai began.  
"Will that put your mind at ease?" Arihris whispered as she stood on her tippy toes her lips mere inches from his as he leaned down to her.  
"Yes,"  
_"Alright then,"_


	7. Sunny Fields

_My dearest Arihris, I am ecstatic to hear the news about your engagement to the young Lord Aranai Amastacia. There is no use hiding what the purpose of this marriage is for. This marriage will strengthen the Amastacia name within the mortal plane but more importantly cast away the solitude life you have taken up for Shimmer Coast._

_Your mother and father are both worried about you at Shimmer Coast by yourself, your grandfather and I have spoken to Prince Marden and suggested that Lord Aranai to move to Shimmer Coast as soon as possible._

_Arihris my dear, please do not worry-_

"_Reading on the go?"_

Arihris quickly closed the letter and slipped it inside of her cloak before she turned to the crimson-haired woman next to her. "Sometimes it's necessary, besides the letter is old,"

The woman looked at Arihris in doubt but shrugged it off immediately and turned her attention to the town they had just arrived at, Sunny Fields. The town was small in comparison to Shimmer Coast but Arihris still marveled albeit quietly at the simplistic town. She rarely traveled outside of Shimmer Coast and when she did she was in the company of the Shimmer Coast guard or she was transported there. This time was different, she actually traveled here without the Shimmer Coast guard and without arcane arts.

Though her features were stoic she was beyond excited to have traveled so far from the coast. She was thankful that she encountered the two women that she traveled with, a tiefling named Yusolis and the giant mechanical bird she had named Vice, and a crimson haired sorceress named Circe who's eyes sparkled with curiosity. At first, their gathering was a bit unsteady but once they left Forge Gardens everything seemed to calm down.

"This town is so quiet," Arihris commented.

"Yeah," Yusolis replied as she looked around.

"Should we go check out the bounty board before we take a rest? I'm tired," Circe sighed

"That sounds like a good idea," Yusolis nodded as she glanced at Arihris.

"Sounds like a plan to me,"

Yusolis and Circe were the first to lead the way, Arihris slowly followed as she continued to look at her surroundings when her mind became clouded with hesitation. Perhaps it was her new surroundings, perhaps it was that fact that she was so far away from Shimmer Coast, from help if she needed it.

She didn't fully trust the women she traveled with, they had just met a few weeks ago and didn't really converse about their backgrounds. They all agreed to a "don't ask, don't tell" policy about one another and that seemed to be good enough to keep everyone alive. Arihris convinced herself that as long as they didn't know about her and her stature within the world, everything would be fine. She cast the doubt from her mind, adjusted her hood and mask before she began to study the bounty board with the two women.

"Kobolds, huh," Arihris commented, she had read about these creatures from the books from the tales of various adventurers and just general study. She had never encountered one before, the thought of fighting one thrilled and frightened her at the same time.

"That seems pretty easy, right? The pay is good too. Let's do it tomorrow," Circe commented and yawned.

"At least we should go talk to the person who posted this bounty to let them know that we're interested," Yusolis commented as the women turned to look for their next destination before they turned into for rest.

"This is going to be easy," Arihris thought to herself and smiled.


	8. Home

A whole season had passed before Arihris was able to return back to Shimmer Coast, much longer than what she wanted. She had been gone for too long and the letter that she had received from her mother

"So where to next?" Circe asked and took a deep breath before she exhaled heavily.  
"You ok?" Yusolis asked concerned.  
"Yep,"  
"Hmmm how about we go west?" Arihris suggested.  
"What's on the west coast?" Circe questioned.  
"I hear that there's a vacation city called Shimmer Coast over there," Arihris replied as she hoped the façade she wore was enough to convince the two women to go to Shimmer Coast.  
"A vacation city…" Circe trailed off, her eyes bright jade eyes sparkled with curiosity.  
"Why do you want to go there? Is that where you're from?" Yusolis questioned as she looked the seemingly smaller woman from head to toe.  
"No, I just thought it would be a good idea. We can go somewhere else if you have a different place in mind," Arihris shrugged.  
"What's there?" Circe spoke up.  
"Bright blue waters, warm sun, various foods, white sandy beaches and more,"  
"Hmm…I don't have anywhere else to go at the moment," Yusolis murmured.  
"You had me at food. Let's go. I wanna eat everything," Circe stated as she looked at the two women.  
"Fine," Yusolis shrugged.

Arihris nodded, her small smile hidden behind the thin mask she wore. She would be on her way back to Shimmer Coast and hopefully, she would be able to keep her identity hidden a bit longer.

"Let's stock up before we go. It's better to be prepared before we head out," Yusolis suggested.  
"Of course,"

It took the crew some time to travel from Sunny Fields to Shimmer Coast but they arrived with no issues. Arihris silently hummed in anticipation as they looked for an inn. She had already decided that she would sneak away from the two women at night and return in the morning, she needed to return to the Azure Villa and check on the state of her home.

Once the women had found a suitable Inn and had turned in for the night, Arihris disappeared into the backstreets of the city She knew the streets as if it were the back of her hand, through the random explorations of the back streets and other interesting activities, she could quickly travel without being seen, it took her no time to arrive at the Azure Villa.

"_Welcome home Lady Arihris,"_  
"Thank you Dorian. I've missed you so," Arihris said as she stepped into the foyer of the villa.  
"I am glad that you are well my Lady," Dorian replied as he silently closed the front door.  
"What has happened since I've been gone?" Arihris questioned as she slid off her mask and hood. Dorian took the woman's travel gear before he replied.  
"Lord Seiveril and Lady Nimue have sent an abundance of letters for you, My Lady," Dorian began.  
"Naturally…Is there anything pressing that I need to address? What of Lord Amastacia?" Arihris slipped off her boots and belts. The blond haired elf hesitated for a moment, Arihris looked at the man as she stood on one leg.

"Lord Amastacia has been…in his study, as usual, my Lady," Arihris noticed the man look in the direction of the man's study, Arihris looked up at the man confused.  
"But his behavior has been a bit stranger than usual since you left my lady,"

The words were measured, cautious, careful, almost as if he didn't want to offend the individual he spoke of. Arihris knew the man to speak his mind when he felt the need to but this time caused her to pause. Calmly, Arihris studied the man's usual stoic facial expression, over the years she had learned to read into the man's facial expressions and the deeper meaning behind his words.

There was something that troubled him about Lord Amastacia.

"I see…the letters are in my study correct?"  
"Indeed, they are neatly stacked on your desk as usual, my Lady,"  
"Thank you. I need to make myself a bit more presentable before I see him. Can you please store this for me and see if you can replicate this recipe for me please," Arihris said as she gave the man her most cherished weapon and pointed out the recipe that she had written down.

"Oh don't forget the cardamom, that's important!"  
"Yes of course, would you like for me to draw you a bath?"  
"Yes please, and please replenish my travel kit. I intend to set out to town in the morning," Arihris said as she began for her study.  
"Yes my Lady," Dorian bowed.

While she waited for her bath to be drawn she began to attend to the mail she had received, letters from her mother and other small matter things. Arihris noticed that there were letters for each week she had been missing or course she felt absolutely terrible and did not intend to be gone for the winter without proper notice. Her disappearance had led to her parents, specifically, her mother threatening to return to Shimmer Coast and strip her of the business and her financial support.

Troubled, Arihris sat at her desk and continued to read through her mail, and wrote letters in responses until she heard voices near her study door. Quietly, Arihris made her way to the door and attempted to listen to the conversation outside her door. The knock on the door and the voice startled her.

"_Lady Arihris…"_

It had been some time since she had been called 'Lady', let alone the voice itself sounded almost foreign to her. She hesitated a few moments before she slowly opened the door, a tall man dressed in dark robes, hair pulled to the side, piercing blue eyes gazed down at her. Their eyes met for a split second, enough to send a shiver down her spine and left a prickly feeling down her spine.  
"Aranai... H-Hi," Arihris smiled nervously. It took him a moment to respond, she could see the man's eyes as they roamed over her.  
"You've returned," Aranai nodded as he quickly shot a glance behind her into her study.  
"Yes. I've just returned. I apologize for not coming to see you sooner. I wanted to look somewhat presentable before I did," She looked to her feet nervously.  
"Are you back for good?" He questioned.  
"I hope to be so. I think I've satisfied my taste for adventure," Arihris replied with a small smile.  
"Good," Aranai nodded again. "Will you join me for breakfast? It's been some time since we've last eaten a meal together,"  
"Yes, of course, and I do truly apologize for that," Arihris said as she looked up at the man.

She didn't know what the man was thinking, or how he felt. The last time they saw each other was nearly six months ago, he had taken her to Forge Gardens to begin her adventure. Needless to say, she felt horrible.

Gently, the man brushed her bangs from her face and lovingly caressed her cheek before he spoke.

"Good. I'll be waiting in the dining hall, we have much to discuss,"  
"Yes of course," Arihris sighed softly.

Aranai nodded and cast one more glance into her study and then to her before he turned to leave. Quietly she closed the door to her study and placed her forehead onto the door and sighed again. The knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She opened the door to face Dorian.

"Dorian?" Arihris questioned.  
"Pardon the intrusion my Lady but your bath is ready and momentarily breakfast will be served," Dorian bowed slightly.  
"Thank you,"  
"The Lord of the house requested to inform him once you returned. I figured it was the least I could do since he missed you dearly,"  
"I understand…" Arihris trailed off. The older elf noticed the woman's melancholy and cleared his throat.  
"I have added your usual aromas to your bath please enjoy your bath before breakfast,"  
"Thank you, Dorian," Arihris replied with a small but sad smile.

After her early morning bath and a pair of fresh clothing, Arihris made her way to the dining hall. She could already see that Aranai was already seated at the large table, a bowl of fruit in front of him and a scroll in his hand that held his attention. Arihris took her seat the opposite side of the table and reached for the tea that had already been poured for her. She stole a quick glance at the elven man before she gingerly sipped her tea.

"Where were you?" Aranai asked after a few moments of silence.

"I was…with friends. I didn't intend to stay away for that extended length of time," Arihris began. "Winter…was unusually strong this year but I had such an amazing time,"

"Oh? " Aranai raised an eyebrow to the woman's excitement.

"Pardon the interruption my Lady, my Lord. A package addressed to Lady Arihris has arrived. Would you like me to place it in your study for later or would you prefer to see now?" Dorian announced.

"Can you bring it here please, "Arihris nodded.

"As you wish, " Dorian bowed. She watched as the older elven man disappeared from the dining hall and left the two alone again.

"I do need to apologize again…"Arihris began. Aranai sighed softly as he tilted his head to the side a bit.

"I am relieved that you are safe and back here with me. I've missed you more than you can imagine, love, "Aranai replied as he continued to focus on the woman across from him.

His gaze this time was soft, warm, and loving, Arihris smiled gently.

Within in a few moments Dorian returned with a small woven wicker box in his hands and stood next to Arihris.

"Thank you, " Arihris took a the box, placed it on the table and carefully opened it.

Intrigued, Aranai leaned forward interested in the faint glow that emitted from inside the box.

Inside the box it looked to be shards of something that looked similar to that of a pearl but different. The shard pieces were much larger than any pearl Arihris had seen in her life, the pearl known as the Empress Eye that was as large as a cantaloupe.

The woman's pale green eyes focused on the shard pieces and the faint glow, on the edges of the shards there was what one could only call a giant pearl, was shattered and there too a lite mist lingered.

The taller elven man stood from his seat, approached the woman and knelt by her side, his focus on the box in her hands.

"Is there something wrong?" Arihris asked as she glanced at the man that knelt next to her

"This is a very peculiar gift, my dear," the man replied smoothly and picked up one of the shards to examine it.

"This looks to be the make a fairy tale," Arihris said as she picked up another shard and began to examine it.

"That's very poetic of you, " A small smile spread across the man's lips as he picks up another shard, and tried to see if the pieces fit together.

"There's an aura about these shards...could it be from the Fey, "Arihris commented quietly as she watched the man examine the pieces.

"It doesn't seem like it they all fit...I wonder who graciously delivered this or the reason for it…"

At the woman's words, Aranai frowned and called over Dorian as he stood. The two men turned away from Arihris as they whispered in a hushed tone before Dorian bowed and left the room. Arihris glanced at the hushed exchange before she turned her attention back to the box with the shards and finally closed it. Aranai turned back to Arihris and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled slightly.

"We'll find out."

A few quiet moments pass, before Dorian returned to two, without a word Dorian opened a set of glass doors. A bird, a small mockingbird flew into the room and lands on Aranai's shoulder. Arihris watched quietly as she watched the man as he stared intently at the bird.

She knew mockingbirds were highly uncommon in Shimmer Coast, but there was something strange about the mockingbird, it looked real but there was an aura about it.

The man's sigh caught her attention,

"It was a half-orc man. Not from this town,"

"Hmm...I'm sure this wasn't given just out of the kindness of his heart..." Arihris commented.

"Most likely," he nodded. "It is quite peculiar though. Did you make any half-orc... friends on your travels?"

"None whatsoever," Arihris replied.

"Well... I suppose we'll have to listen to some more whispers then, " he smiles and nods to the bird on his shoulder and it flies off and out of the window again.

"Yes. I suppose so..." she trailed off and began to think about the two she left behind.


	9. Interruptions

It was a quiet morning, the sun had already risen the familiar clacking of horse hooves and the creaking wood of delivery carts led by horses trotting down the streets. Arihris had returned just a mere hours before the sun rose. She quickly bathed, stole a quick snack from the kitchens and got to work on matters that had piled up since she had gone on her first adventure. She had a few more hours before she would have to go meet the others

A smile spread across her lips as thoughts of Sunny Fields filled her mind and the rush of excitement when they faced the Werebear and the giant spider. She was thankful for the adventures especially since she had been grounded to Shimmer Coast, familial responsibility for the Nox family to watch over Shimmer Coast and maintain its reputation, second her impending marriage.

Arihris sighed softly as she leaned on the table looking at the stack of complaints about disturbances near the outskirts of the city and on Turtle Rock. She quickly went through the complaints and noticed that disappearances stood out the most. With her attention focused the scroll in her hand she did not realize the man approaching her from behind as she reached for a piece of cheese.

"_Instead of snacking perhaps a proper meal would be better my dear_," Arms encircled her waist and pulled her back against them.

"Aranai! Good Morning," Arihris said as she leaned back into the man's embrace, she gently reached up to cup the man's cheek. A soft groan came from the man as he sleepily placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"Good Morning. When did you return?" His voice was deep and heavy with sleep.

"A few hours ago…you sound exhausted,"

"I may have stayed awake longer than I should have,"

"What were you doing up so late hm?" Arihris playfully asked, she knew that the man researched and studied many things that she had no clue how he had discovered them or what piqued his interest in them so much.

"That sounds like you," Arihris giggled softly as he chuckled. The man pulled her closer against his large form as he continued to look down at the scroll she was quickly losing interest in.

"What do you have there?"

"Mmm...Complaints from around the city," Arihris sighed softly as she felt herself slipping deeper into the man's embrace.

"About what?" his voice husky as he continued to embrace her from behind.

"Mmm… Aranai," Arihris sighed softly as warmth spread through her entire form.

"Hmm?" His lips at her ear, she turned towards him his pale blue eyes met her pale green.

She gently brushed her knuckles along his jawline, fingertips brushed over his lips. He gently grabbed her hand and placed a kiss in the inside of her palm before he leaned down and kissed her.

A small moan bubbled in her throat as he turned her towards him and deepened the kiss. Within mere moments of being in his embrace, she was already tumbling headfirst into him and he into her. A hand carefully slipped underneath her thin top, hungrily groping at the soft flesh while the other groped at her plush rear.

She moaned into the kiss earning herself a deep groan from the man as he back her into the table. For a moment he broke the kiss to lift her onto the waist-high table, instantly he was between her legs wrapping them around his waist as he took her lips again.

"Aranai…" She moaned weakly as the man began to place starved opened mouthed kisses on the column of neck leaving small bite marks in his wake.

"I missed you Arihris…"Aranai groaned deeply.

"I missed you too," her words came out as a whisper as she gripped the man's bicep.

Another deep groan of a rumbled came from the man as he gently pushed her back on the large wooden table. Instantly his hands were over her small frame, caressing, groping, kissing, and loving every inch of skin that had been hidden from his eyes.

Silky words of praise, love in their mother tongue fell from his lips sent shivers down her spine as he hovered over her quickly undoing the tie to her pants. His lips hovered above hers, a slender hand buried between her legs, her head lolled back, neck exposed the man leaned forward and sucked on her neck. A gasp mixed with a moan tumbled from her lips

"Aranai-! "

"Yes, " he moaned against the marks he had made on the creamy skin of her neck.

"_Ahem…My Lady Arihris and Lord Amastacia. Forgive me for the interruption...the Lord of the noble family of Gabàs wishes for your-"_

The voice of Dorian caused the two to freeze and quickly stopped what they were doing. Arihris had swiftly sat up, adjusted her shirt and attempted to speak when Aranai spoke first.

"You can tell Lord Gabàs, that Lady Nox and I are unavailable. And not to be bothered. Emergency or not. Understood?" Aranai ordered.

"Yes. Of course, my Lord," the butler bowed and closed the once open doors leaving the two alone again.

"What impeccable timing… Both Dorian and Gàbas," Arihris sighed annoyed as she slid from the table.

"Come," Aranai held out his hand for her to take, his voice still husky.

"Where?" Arihris asked as she took his hand.

"I thoroughly dislike interruptions when it comes to you my love, " He began.

"... _Oh_…," Arihris blushed, still in a haze from just moments ago.

"Somewhere a bit more private will do,"a small smile spread across his lips as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand and leaned forward and whispered.

_"I intended to make you incapable of walking for the rest of day, my love, "_

"Oh…" a blush spread across her cheeks and to the tips of her ears as she allowed the man to lead her out of the library.


	10. Rescued

"I'm…going home," Arihris stated quietly. Yusolis her critical golden eyes on her but decided to hold off on questioning her, she was just as tired as she. The ordeal they survived and just barely left them exhausted but alive and aching for a long needed rest.

"You **are** going come back right? No more sneaky sneak?" Circe questioned.

"Yeah…I'll see you all in the morning," Arihris tiredly waved off the women and took her leave with the horse she had borrowed to reach the cave where they rescued the dwarven man.

Under the guise of just a hunter, she thanked the guardsman for the horse and made her way back to her villa, back to Aranai who was sure to be patiently waiting for her to return. Her encounter with death was too close to the point the thought of perishing in that very cave crossed her mind.

This cult, a cult bent on resurrecting the one they called 'Father' through sacrifices, the pile of dead bodies that littered the floor, the crazed gaze of the woman.

* * *

"Welcome back Lady Arihris," Dorian greeted her at the door with a curt bow.

"Thank you, Dorian, "Arihris sighed as she took off her hood.

She was thankful that it was he who greeted her and not any of the other staff, they would have alerted Aranai as soon as she returned. But Dorian was different, Dorian Mills, the head butler of the Azure Villa and had been in the service of the Nox family before Arihris was born. Dorian had cared over her and watched her grow into the woman she was today, he was there for her hardships and successes. He knew about all of her adventures, supported her when she needed it, he knew when she had a hard day and needed a glass of port to help her relax, he just knew.

He was part of her family, she would be lost without him.

"How is everything here?" Arihris began.

"Besides Lord Amastacia running through the villa to the stables like a mad man, nothing out of the usual," Dorian replied simply.

"Did that just happen?" Arihris looked concerned at the man.

"No, that was merely an hour ago. Shall I draw you a bath on the first floor and fetch you a meal?"

"Yes please, what of Lord Amastacia? Where is he now?" Arihris questioned.

"Lord Amastacia has retired to the bedroom chambers, My lady," Dorian took the woman's hooded muted crimson travel coat. "Shall I return the Divided Eclipse as well?"

"No that is quite alright. I'm sure you've had enough of my shenanigans for the month," Arihris smiled and nodded to the older elven butler. It took the elven man a moment to reply as he looked at the young woman.

"Lady Arihris, if I may be blunt…" Dorian trailed off.

"Of course. You know you don't need to ask," Dorian nodded.

"You are still young, my Lady and nearly a replica of your mother, I am quite sure that more…mischiefs will arise," Dorian replied.

"At least you're honest about it Dorian," Arihris giggled. Dorian bowed slightly with a small smile on his lips.

"I will have everything ready for you momentarily. Please rest Lady Arihris,"

Rest.

Arihris watched the man disappear down the halls and into the kitchen, she stood in the foyer alone. Nearly an hour ago she had almost faced death and perished. How could she tell the man that?

Carefully, Arihris made her way to the master bedroom and slowly opened the door. There she saw her future husband, He paced back and forth in front of the large circular bed, his brows furrowed, hands behind his back, a pensive look covered his features as he continued to pace. He hadn't yet seen her.

"Aranai I'm back, "Arihris began her voice soft as she entered the room. Her voice snapped the man from his pensive state as he immediately turned his attention to her.

"Ari—"Aranai began as he quickly went over to her and pulled her into his embrace. The smaller lithe woman eagerly fell into his embrace and buried her face into the man's chest, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Arihris…" the man sighed in relief as she squeezed the man slightly. He repeated her name again as he cupped her cheeks with both hands and placed a kiss on her forehead and then her lips. Desparate and needy, this kiss was enough to tell her how he felt, no words were needed.

"Aranai I—"Arihris began as she looked up at the man, tears welled at the corner of her eyes. Through her tears, she could see the concern that laced the man's features as he gazed down at her.

"I'm sorry Arihris…I should have gotten there sooner…" Aranai began, his voice strained as he carefully wiped away the tears that threatened to spill.

"I should have been more careful I –"Arihris began as more tears began to fall.

"No, no don't," He hushed the woman.

"Aranai—"

"You're here with me, safe in my arms and that is the most important thing to me right now," He spoke over her as he continued to wipe her tears.

He kissed her, again and again before he swept her off her feet and carried her to their bed. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and sighed shakily. Her hair splayed underneath her, her cheeks stained with tears that had slipped past her eyelashes as she looked up at the man that was between her legs and hovered over her.

Aranai wiped the tears from her cheek and leaned down to kiss her again before he spoke.

"I won't let them hurt you. This is my promise to you Arihris," He whispered against her lips, his icy blue eyes held her tearful gaze. As those words came from his lips, Arihris wrapped her arms around the man's neck and pushed their lips together. Eagerly they indulged in one another, desperate to feel one another, desperate to feel safe.

* * *

It was early morning, the sun had barely began to rise as Aranai and Arihris sat outside at the small patio table, still dressed in their sleepwear they enjoyed the silence and the sun rise before the day began.

"You're glowing today, My Lady,"

"I am?" Arihris asked surprised as she looked up from the missives that needed her attention. The young elven woman, Mealla, was one of Arihris' maids that started work with her two years prior at the recommendation of Mealla's mother who retired around the same time she began to govern over Shimmer Coast. Arihris learned that the woman was bold, determined, observant and wasn't afraid to speak her mind even in front of the new Lord of the Villa.

"Yes, My Lady," the young woman stated as she poured Arihris and Aranai freshly brewed raspberry tea. Aranai reached for his teacup as he glanced at Arihris across from him, a small smile on his lips as he turned his attention to the book in his hand.

"Oh, I didn't even notice. Perhaps it was the oils from my bath the night before or something," Arihris replied as she too reached for her tea cup in an attempt to hide the blush that stained her cheeks.

"I am sure it is that, My Lady. Oils from the Pillar of Spring are amazing…or so at least I am told. Ahem, do you require anything else? My Lady? My Lord?" Mealla asked as she bowed slightly.

"No," Aranai replied, his attention still focused on the book in his hand.

Mealla turned to Arihris, a smirk on her lips.

"No...Mealla. Thank you," Arihris replied. Mealla giggled softly as she excused herself and left the two alone.

"She may be young but she has a keen eye when it comes to you my dear," Aranai broke the silence between the two.

"Mealla does have that ever observant eye but that comes from her and I being close to one another. It is only natural that she would notice any changes," Arihris replied.

"As you are with all of your servants," Aranai closed his book as he turned his attention to Arihris.

"Of course," Arihris smiled. Aranai quietly studied the woman before he smiled and extended his hand for her to take, she reached over and placed her hand in his.

"She is right…you are absolutely radiant," Aranai placed a kiss on her knuckles, Arihris blushed. He placed one more kiss onto her knuckles before her lowered her hand from his lips and focused on her.

"Oh stop it," she waved off the man's comment.

"Arihris…I know that you are leaving again…but please be careful…I couldn't bear for anything to happen to you," Aranai began.

Arihris placed a piece of stray hair behind her ear as she listened to the man's words, was she that transparent that he knew what her next steps were?

"I understand and I will, but please take care of yourself in whatever you're doing," Arihris replied.

"You needn't worry about me my love. I will be fine," Aranai placed another kiss to her knuckles.

"My love, you're always so cheeky" Arihris sighed.

"I love it when you call me that," Aranai placed another kiss to her knuckles that earned a small feminine giggle from the woman.


	11. Persistent

She had laid her cloak, rapier, and her travel pack in front of her, quietly not to wake up the red-haired she shared the room with. Three days had passed since they had left Shimmer Coast, three days since she had seen Aranai, since she had lied to him. Even longer since she had broken into the man's study and discovered he necromancy book and his journal that detailed his journey to the Underdark.

She was naive to think she would get away with it even more naive to think that things would work out, to think he would allow her to go with him.

On a suicide mission.

She focused on her rapier, the Divided Eclipse, a family heirloom passed down to the eldest child of the Nox family. She was the only child, an injury to her mother left her unable to bear a child again. She held so much responsibility to uphold for her family, for Shimmer Coast, and soon to be wife to the second son of the oldest families in the Feywilds.

Aranai Amastacia.

His demeanor, the crazed look in his eyes was still fresh and had been on her mind since they had left. There was no way she could have seen this coming he had hidden it so well, no one knew.

She closed her eyes and hit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from making anyone noise. Her heart pained for the man to be husband, they had to beat him there, she had to. She couldn't let him do this by himself, he wanted to protect her, to keep her from harm's way but she couldn't just stand by and watch him struggle let alone get himself killed. If she were to perish on the field-

"_You're still awake, "_

Arihris opened her eyes to see the crimson-haired woman that stared back at her.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Arihris questioned

"I was trying to," Circe replied as she sat up and crossed her legs. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, "Arihris replied.

"You know… You always say that. You're always thinking and planning without us. We just want to help. We're in this together. Your husband, Yusolis' brother and… the old grumpy man inside of me," Circe began. Arihris sighed and ran a hand through her silky ebony hair.

"It's out of embarrassment, to be honest… but I am also…. hurt," Arihris began.

"Aranai right?"

Arihris nodded and Circe sighed.

"Don't worry. We'll catch up with him and we'll show him what we can do," Circe nodded and yawned.

"Yeah…"

"So stop worrying and get some rest,"Circe said as she laid back down, her back to her.

Even though Arihris trusted her friends but the dread that had wrapped itself around her chest made her feel otherwise despite what her mind said. She knew that she had to keep going, she was going to help him even of he didn't want it.

She had to.


	12. Thunderstorms

Thunder cracked in the distance jolting Arihris from her sleepy meditative state. With a shaky sigh, she carefully rose from their shared bed taking care to not wake the man next to her. She grabbed her heavier shawl as the nights were cooler due to the changing seasons. Her footsteps light, she walked past the hearth where the fire had died down to low embers and over to the large glass doors being assailed with rain and wind.

Thunder cracked in the distance again as the storm continued to drench Shimmer Coast.

Her wedding day was quickly approaching and soon she would be a part of the Amastacia family. She loved her fiancé and was completely devoted to him but through her years she remained in Shimmer Coast and learned of her duties once her mother retired to Pillar of Spring with her father.

She wanted adventure like her mother and father had before, she wanted to see more before she would be locked at Shimmer Coast as a head of state, a wife, a mother.

Another rumble of thunder followed by a crack of lightning the distance.

"_Arihris…" _a deep voice called out to her from the shaded and shadowed bed. Arihris turned to look at the man as he rose from the bed and began towards her.

"Aranai," Arihris whispered as he embraced her from behind.

No matter how she felt, she would always find herself lost, melting in his embrace, enveloped in his lean muscular arms, his heady, nearly indescribable scent encircled itself around her, coating her senses with him.

"Mmm…" Arihris sighed blissfully.

"Are you well, darling?" Aranai murmured softly his lips to her ear. She could hear the tiredness in the tone of his voice and slow movements.

"I am well…just awoken by the storm is all," Arihris replied softly. He placed a soft kiss to the side of her head and held her tighter to him.

"The bed is lonely without you," He murmured.

"Is it? Was it that noticeable that I was missing?" Arihris giggled slightly.

"I missed your warmth, your embrace," Aranai replied with the same tone.

Arihris leaned back into his embrace and caressed his jaw, her fingertips gently brushed over his lips. She watched as his eyes slightly opened and focused on her.

"What do I need to do to get you back in bed with me my love?" His voice low, not as tired as before but heavy with hints of deep-seated desire.

"Just ask," Arihris replied nearly from the way he looked down at her. He didn't need words, the look was enough to devour her whole.

"Come to bed, darling. I require more of your loving embrace," Aranai whispered, almost a low hungry growl as he held her gaze.

"Of course," Arihris whispered. Still behind her Aranai, pulled at the string that held her shawl together and slowly pulled it from around her shoulders

Without warning, Aranai scooped her up into his arms and carried her just a few steps to their bed. Carefully he laid her onto her back and hovered over, his gaze soft, loving despite the hungry lust that slipped through moments ago.

"What is it?" Arihris whispered as she reached up to caress his face once again. The older elven man gently took her hand and placed a kiss into her palm and then to her knuckles.


End file.
